


Serious Training

by part_timeslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, outside perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/part_timeslayer/pseuds/part_timeslayer
Summary: Prompt: fuffy, domestic flirty stuff?? -faithlesbihaneFaith sits in on Buffy training the next generation of Slayers. She's about as helpful as one might expect.





	Serious Training

“Woah, bro, watch it, that’s my wife!” 

Buffy rolled eyes so hard it almost looked like it should have been painful. 

Honestly, Kelly didn’t even know what Faith was doing in the training room. She knew her by reputation, of course, one of the original Slayers, the real deal. Still, though, she’d never helped with training before, was never around long enough to do so. She was always swooping in randomly with another troubled girl with superpowers in tow, then back out of everyone’s lives like she’d been there to start with. 

Today was different though; Faith was sitting in, right down at the bottom of the bleachers, where no one else was allowed to be in case someone got a little too carried away. At first Kelly had thought that it was to check in on some of the girls she’d brought, or maybe just seeing how everyone was progressing in general, it wasn’t that weird for her to have an interest in the new models. However, as the class went on it was becoming apparent that Faith’s real motive didn’t have to do with them at all. It seemed to be all about Buffy. 

“Faith, Anna just got a great hit in and has been making excellent progress. If you scare her into not being willing to lay a finger on me I promise you’ll regret it.” 

Faith just raised a her hands mock defensively, like she had no idea why she was in trouble and absolutely had not been disrupting the entire class. 

“Now, Anna, do that one more time, just the way you did before,” Buffy encouraged. 

Kelly could see Anna’s hesitation immediately, and apparently so could the other girls. She could hear a couple of them whispering about her, making fun, until one of Anna’s friends cut in a little too loudly, “hey, I wouldn’t want to hit Buffy with her wife right there either.” 

“Guys, she is not my wife!” Buffy said, turning at the exact same time as Anna swung.

Kelly was sure it’d get her, but, of course, Buffy managed to evade it at the last second. Times like this always had her fangirling a little, even if Buffy was a hardass sometimes, at least she was  _ always _ a badass. 

“Well not with that attitude,” Faith answered, apparently not nearly as impressed as all the other slayers in the room. 

Buffy ignored her.    


“How would that even make sense? Faith is never here.” 

“Hey, I don’t know your life,” the girl who’d said it answered. 

Now that Kelly was looking at her she could see that the girl was one of the ones that Faith herself had brought. No wonder she was willing to sass General Summers, Faith’s girls often were. She wondered if it was something Faith said before they got to Buffy’s training facility or just a ‘bad girl’ thing. 

“It’s a long distance thing,” Faith clarified with a shrug. 

“You wish,” Buffy scoffed. 

“That’s so cold, B. Standing there, denying our love in front of everyone? If you wanted a divorce, ya just had to say so.” 

“Did you sign a prenup?” Buffy asked, shocking everyone, except apparently Faith, by playing along. 

“Psh, as if, I’m not a dumbass.” 

“Then I guess we’re stuck together,” Buffy sighed with mock disappointment.

“I guess so,” Faith said, matching her tone perfectly. 

“Well, I suppose I could hypothetically do worse.” 

“Watch it with the romantic stuff, B, you’re gonna have me blushing and shit in front of the kids.” 

Buffy froze at that and turned back to the class slowly. 

Kelly sighed, their teacher had apparently forgotten about their very existence. 

“Class dismissed.” 

“But-”

“Wha-” 

“We didn’t eve-” 

“Everyone will get a chance to practice tomorrow, I’m sorry guys, but I need to talk about some, um, important Slayer business with Faith, here.” 

Kelly choked down a laugh and got up along with everyone else, trailing a little behind, not worried about being the last one out, enjoying the buzzing of everyone else after their most interesting, and brief, lesson yet.

“So, are they together or not?” 

“No way. Faith was just messing around.” 

Kelly paused at the doorway, realizing that she’d forgotten her water bottle back at her spot on the bleachers. She turned to get it, and then whipped right back around and out the door. 

“Whoa Kelly, who’s chasing you?” 

Kelly just shook her head, kept walking, and tried to erase the image of her teacher and soon to be her leader in the fight against the forces of darkness making out on the bleachers from her mind.


End file.
